The present invention relates to techniques, device, processes, articles of manufacture, and the like for enabling content to be jointly edited or browsed from a plurality of client computers, and in particular, relates to techniques for creating, in a server computer, a clone of a local environment of an application to be executed in a client computer.
Pair programming is one practice of eXtreme Programming (also called XP) in which multiple developers jointly develop the same program. In pair programming, developers perform development work in the same physical location, e.g., at seats next to each other. Pair programming has an advantage especially in, for example, improving the quality of code. However, a pair of developers is fluid. For example, one of developers paired with each other in the morning may form a pair with another developer in the afternoon.
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2010-522397, which is a translation of PCT application publication WO2008115644, describes a system using a centralized database or other information store, to store real-time active meta-model information about a particular software application being developed by a team of developers and/or other users. The centralized database is accessed by a software development applications being used by the team of developers to provide the team with access to the active meta-model information. By having access to this information, developers are provided with real-time relevant information about the active state of an application under development by a team of other people.